Just a mission right?
by RandomAbadon
Summary: there was no way this all had happened by chance. Impossible to believe that it had all been Just a mission...right?" R&R plz! COMPLETE AT LONG LAST! Zany has finally finished a story! X Yes!
1. Zach, Bounty Hunter

**Author's note: Hey this is Zany(Zany-Siri is a colaberative file between me and my friend this is a story I, Zany wrote)! Some of you might reconize this story if you used to (or still do) post on Cartonnetwork fourms under starwars the clonewars, and yes it is me Zany Crystal Cocconut from when I used to post, I _told_ you I would finish it here on (if that post made past the mods, that is)! I keep my promises(so I changed a few words here and there! it's still the same story!((Oh though I doubt You remember Zach's driod, but I changed his name if you do remember))). So to those of you who know this part of the story _don't ruin it for others_, and for those of you reading it for the first time I hope you enjoy it!! **

**Rated T for volence. Please read and rate!**

**UPDATE: I noticed a few mistakes when I read over this I corrected some spelling and names ;) sorry for the earlier inconvenience**

* * *

Chapter 1,Zach

The young bounty hunter turned to the blinking hologram. His only friend and helper droid, digit, told him who was contacting him.

"Master, you have a message from a, Cad Bane"

Zach, the young bounty hunter, frowned Cad Bane? had his droid made a mistake? Zach wasn't a big time bounty hunter, no he took small jobs when he could, but Bane was almost legendary to the bounty hunters.

"Well, let's see it,digit, can't keep the 'great' Cad Bane waiting can we?"

Zach said rubbing his hand in anticipation digit turned on the hologram. Cad Bane was still intimidating as ever even as a blurry little hologram he looked even more lethal than Zach had heard.

"I've started to hear about you, kid."

Bane greeted him. Cad Bane had heard of him? The Cad Bane? Zach was starting to think this was either a joke or a serious chance to prove himself

"I need an ally for a mission I've been assigned, I was wondering what your made of, wondering if you got what it to be a useful ally.. or a nuisance getting in my way, so care to join in? all my other normal allies are in jail or busy so this is your chance, kid."

The Toguratan bounty hunter was trembling, alert and excited, but he tried not to let this show to Bane he didn't want the great bounty hunter to think he was just some kid.

" So". He said coolly "Who are we hunting?"

Zach asked slightly casual; level headed, deadly, cruel all the makings of a great bounty hunter.

"Jedi"

Bane said as if the thought almost bored him. Zach felt his stomach clench his face got pale at the mention of the Jedi. Bane looked at him tauntingly

"Scared?"

Zach swallowed hard

"N-no just a-a bit surprised that's all."

He said nervously.

"I guess we'll see" Bane said skeptically. "We're going after a Jedi called Skywalker meet at the rendezvous point I'll transmit the coordinates and I'll fill you in."

Zach relaxed a bit the name Skywalker meant nothing to him, he knew nothing about him, just a random target...right? The hologram switched off. Zach grabbed some weapons and stored them in his pockets, his sleeves, where they would fit. Bounty hunters always had a gun hidden somewhere on them. He glanced at himself in an old broken mirror he wasn't a great bounty hunter he didn't have much money he didn't get many missions..this might change all that. He wasn't impressive or distinctive in any way, he was a Togurta early twenties. cloths that were light easy to move in (and good for hiding things underneath) he had rebelled a bit growing up so no surprise-at least not much-that he was standing here-in a rundown place getting bounties to pay for his next meal. He used to be a nice boy grew up went to school, had parents, friends, he had a little sister..but Zach made a point not to think of his family he'd never even told anyone his last name even didn't want to be part of that family didn't want to be recognized bad for business and all he hadn't seen them in a long time, and it didn't matter. he had left that part of his life behind. he finished gearing up and jumped to his personal strarfighter to meet Bane...

~(later)~

Zach was slightly on edge looking around the cantina for Bane. Where was he?! he said he'd be here! Zach thought angrily starting to get suspicious, it wasn't his fault bounty hunters could trust no one most of the time they worked alone, and most of the time they tried to take out the compotation. Then he saw him, Cad Bane, the greatest bounty hunter since Jango Fett 'lost his head' at Geonosis, so to speak.

"Bane!"

Zach said almost in surprise as if he hadn't expected to see the bounty hunter, if anyone listing though this had been planned Zach's shock confirmed it wasn't can't be too carful this was a crowded cantina and someone might be listing in, they couldn't know they were planning something the best way to ensure the mission was successful was that no one knew about it. Bane motioned him over and muttered just so Zach could hear

"Meet me at my starfighter its out back, make sure no one follows you."

Then he turned and walked away as if annoyed by Zach so people would stop paying attention to the two bounty hunters, planning to kill a Jedi was serious business and the Republic had spies everywhere, so he understood the bounty hunter's caution, besides Bane was wanted for many crimes so that was another reason. Zach turned and walked another way pausing to glance around before slipping out the back. Sure enough Bane was sitting near his starfighter, Xandu Blood, in the deserted lot.

"So you showed up, looks like you have guts after all, kid."

Bane grunted. In truth Zach had no idea how old Bane was so he wasn't sure how to react to the 'kid' comment, he probably meant it because Zach was relatively new to bounty hunting though.

"you know anything 'bout Jedi, before I go over what we're going to do?"

Zach felt memories tugging at him; back on Shili he had seen a..-no he wasn't a part of that life anymore, he wasn't going to think about that, he was a bounty hunter if he thought of that he would never be able to pull the trigger when he needed to; that was why he dreaded going up against the Jedi, not for their power but fear that he would...remember. he forcefully shut down his thoughts from that memory and shook himself

"No."

He finally answered. Bane glanced at him

"if you know anything, that could mean the difference-"Zach cut him off his blood boiling

"I SAID NO!"

he yelled at the bounty hunter, then realized that was probably a stupid thing to do.

"I don't know anything about the Jedi." he said quietly.

Bane nodded

"Alright then, we've got to board Skywalker's ship undetected or, we've got to make him come to us. I've been hired by...someone in power so we have a warship at our disposal and that ship has got battle droids and my client has also given us a few commando droids and mangagaurds to work with, I've been hired by him before and he trusts me to get the job done so you can't slack off, got it?"

Zach nodded his understanding, wide eyed. all of those droids and weapons plus a ship?! Bane must have wealthy client, Zach was determined not to mess this up.

"Good our warship is waiting for us in the Teth system from there we'll find a way to engage Skywalker's fleet."

"What if we made a fake distress beacon, Jedi can't resist helping people out, and maybe if we make it seem like its coming from a little ship he won't bring the whole fleet, if we're lucky just a few fighters." Zach said.

Cad Bane thought about this and nodded

"I like your thinking, kid, keep this up and you'll go places." Zach smiled inwardly he'd impressed Cad Bane!-or at least, Bane liked his plan. but outside he kept a carefully neutral face. "You're an enemy of the Republic so they'll recognize your ship, I'll go out and give a distress beacon on my ship then dock with our cruiser and help you care of that Jedi."

Bane nodded "I've been up against Skywalker before he might use a ship that isn't distinctively a Jedi or Republic ship so we'll use the tractor beam on the first thing that comes out of hyperspace."

Zach smiled

"I guess that's a plan."

* * *

**Did you like it?! I hope you did! next chapter _should_ come shortly(since I already wrote it and all heheh) I just have to decide where to draw the lines for the chapters here I combine the original parts 1 and 2 so I might meld a few other parts together to make the next chapter so instead of having like 38 chapters I have more more like 10(probaly) ;) **


	2. The trap

**HA! See I told you I would update soon it's the same night I posted chapter one I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! R&R please I'll give you a signed drawing of Zach! No wait wait, that's too precious..umm..my unsigned drawing of Bane I did! no..If I could I would play you a song on my trombone! does that make you feel good inside for reviewing it yet?**

**Chapter 2 The Trap**

Admiral Yularan was looking down at the scanners.

"General Skywalker, we are intercepting a distress signal from a small ship near our position."

He said to Anakin who was standing on the bridge of the Resolute somewhere in the Outer rim. Anakin's young padawan, Ahsoka, stood nearby with a board expression on her face it'd only been two weeks ago they'd been battling for life and death, but since then things had been... quiet. She was mostly tuning her master and the admiral out looking into the distant stars that stretched out before them. She was wondering how far beyond the outer rim anyone had dared explored before.

"Well its only a small ship me and Ahsoka can take the Twilight, we probably won't see much but it's better than seeing her mope around the bridge all the time."

Ahsoka had been half listing to that

"I have not been-" Anakin cut her off

"uh huh, 'right', come on." he said before she started arguing with him. Oh well she glad to have something to do. She followed her master to the tiny spice freighter and artoo put the coordinates in.

* * *

Zach grinned all he had to do now was get back to Bane's cruiser and wait for the Jedi to fall into his trap. He felt pride swell in him he had come up with this plan and now Bane and him were going to put it into action and take Skywalker down he docked his ship with the cruiser and jumped out running to the bridge now it was a matter a waiting. He felt like something was pulling him at the back of his mind a tiny conscience a tiny memory, but he chose to ignore the feeling..and walked up to Bane who was ordering the Magnagaurds to hide so they would surprise the Jedi when they pulled the ship in with their tractor beam.

"Jedi fools won't know what hit them" Bane smiled, but Zach caught something

"'Jedi fools'? I thought we were hunting one Jedi." Zach said, Bane stiffened

"Oh, Skywalker just 'might' have brought his youngling along, or Kenobi." Zach froze. Bane went on about 'Oh he better not have brought Kenobi along' but he couldn't pay attention something was bothering him, finally he came up with a good way to say it.

"What?!" he yelled at Bane "Why didn't you tell me we might be going up against more than one Jedi?!" He said angrily, but Bane didn't care about Zach's feelings, all he cared about was two things himself and his credits.

"will you relax! we probably won't have to deal with Kenobi, and his _youngling_ isn't what I'd call a threat" Zach was still upset with Bane for not trusting him though, it didn't matter if Zach trusted him or not though, Bane thought, besides the scanners had just picked up a small ship coming out of hyperspace, the Jedi had arrived.

* * *

Anakin was staring at the scanners on the Twilight

"I don't see the ship that sent that distress signal anywh-" Ahsoka gave a gasp of horror and cut him off

"Master..I think you should stop looking at the scanners" her rising panic was easy to feeling in her Anakin looked up alarmed, nothing scared Ahsoka, a huge Separatist cruiser loomed over the tiny spice fighter like a shadow of evil.

"Blast it! Artoo get us out of here!" Anakin cursed. Suddenly the ship jolted backward pulling them toward the Separatist ship "No! No! No! come on!" Anakin punched controls trying to get to hyperspace-or get out of the tractor beam at the very least, Ahsoka couldn't tell which he was trying to do. He sighed and sat back Ahsoka spoke quietly unsure of what to do

"Master..? are we going to contact the Admiral or Rex?...Can we?" She asked in a small voice. Anakin glanced at her

"There will be communications on that ship we can call for help there." She nodded silently not meeting his gaze "Don't worry it's just a bunch of tinnies" She smiled a little, then suddenly gave a cocky grin the Obi-wan would swear was a mirror image of Anakin as a padawan if he were with them, She unclipped her lightsaber from her belt

"Well Skyguy, looks like we're gonna turn some droids into scrap metal huh?" Anakin couldn't help but smile 'sometimes I don't think you realize how alike you two have become' well looks like his old master had been right again. Ahsoka was in no way an easy padawan he would admit that, but at the same time he wouldn't want any other padawan who would no doubt be well behaved, neat, who would always do what he said, He had grown fond of Ahsoka and her quirky curious attitude, even if she could get on his nerves sometimes. As he realized this he surprised himself. He unclipped his own lightsaber and they braced themselves.

* * *

Zach readied himself hiding behind a corner. The Jedi hadn't seen this bounty hunter yet so he had the element of surprise with them and he wasn't going to waste it showing up with Bane as the ship landed in the hanger. No backing out, No going back, no second thoughts, this was what he was meant to do-that's what he told himself at least. Now he was going to face a Jedi and he was going to have to take them down. He knew he had waited for this, but he could be patient for a little longer. but even as he got into position he felt a tiny memory, a faint heartbeat, a flickering flame of goodness telling him not to do this, but he smothered it inside himself and waited for the sound of a ship landing.

* * *

Bane watched the ship land and waited. Then the ramp slowly opened slightly and before he knew it two lightsabers were ignited and two Jedi leapt from the ship as though they expected it to explode Bane watched curiously to see if it would, it didn't, too bad.

"Cad Bane" Skywalker glared at him "What do you want?" he said

Bane didn't need to be a Jedi to sense the hatred that Anakin felt for the bounty hunter, Bane enjoyed it though, knowing Skywalker was remembering Bane threatening to kill the little scrap of a padawan that stood next to him her eyes also narrowed in dislike. Bane activated a signal on his wrist com and seven magnagaruds stepped next to him, he enjoyed the look of shock that crossed Ahsoka's young face as she took an uncertain step back.  
"I thought you might be a little bit happier to see me Jedi" Bane said

"Sorry to disappoint you" Anakin spat.

Then all h*ll broke loose. Four of the Magnagaurds went after Ahsoka and the rest Attacked Anakin. Ahsoka's magnagaurds pushed her back away from her master. She blocked one of them that had swung it's deadly electrostaff dangerously close to her head and leapt back to stop another from getting around behind her, She brought her lightsaber down and sliced one in half wondering how many her master had taken out-when she realized she couldn't see her master, and that she wasn't in the hanger anymore. Then without warning a blast door slammed shut cutting her off from her magnagaurd antagonists-and her master. She turned and carefully walked down the hall hyper alert, also remembering the last time she and Anakin had faced Bane, and how she had ended up in an airlock.

* * *

Zach heard the steady hum of a single lightsaber and the din of the fight had been muffled by the blast door, this was his chance. He slowly drew a vibroblade hidden in his boot as he heard uncertain footsteps come closer, closer, he tensed and held his breath his heart beating hollowly in his chest blood roaring in his ears. He could almost feel the blade in his hand strike the unsuspecting Jedi. Zach felt himself becoming bloodthirsty and animal-like predatory Toguratan instincts taking over, he was a hunter and this was his newest prey, starting now.

**

* * *

**

**yep that was my verison of a cliffhanger ;) MWHAHAHHAAHAHHA!!!!!!! Hahahhaha ha heh heh...lol......*sigh* that was a terrible cliffhanger go on say it GIVE A REVEIW OR GIVE ME uh.....er....a cookie? Hey!! that's a great idea shadowwolf1345, promised me one if I revewed which I did so I'll go eat her cookies! XD **


	3. The past

**Hello I am on a ROLL today aren't I? thrid chapter of the NIGHT! Oh Ya!!! :D seriously though I hope you like this story cause here's where I drop the plot-bomb (tell me if you saw this comming and be honest please)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Past**

Zach crept behind the Jedi almost surprised she hadn't turned around yet he readied himself and counted in his head. one....two..three.. Suddenly the young Jedi girl whirled around eyes wide and activated her lightsaber. Zach felt adrenaline being dumped into his veins at the sight of the weapon She quickly knocked his vibroblade from his hands-just like he wanted her too. He pushed a button on his new wrist gauntlet Bane had let him borrow and fired a razor net* at her. She gave a sharp cry of surprise and pain as she fell to the floor. Instantly she began struggling the wires cut into her skin making her bleed covering her with scratches she screamed in agony and struggled harder. Zach turned away for a moment. This..torture was cruel this wasn't him this was Bane's idea but this was painful for him to see a child like this, subdued and vulnerable. He turned back to her the sounds of struggling and gone he reached for his vibroblade to put the little Jedi-she sounded very young from her voice-out of her misery the girl was in enough pain. Then he looked at her-which was a mistake. She was staring right at him like some angle of death covered in scratches and blood, but her expression was strangely calm just watching him not afraid like Zach had expected that alone was unnerving but that wasn't what stopped him. Zach felt his blood run ice cold his eyes widened in disbelief he shook violently, and he heard the sound of a vibroblade hitting the ground, he realized he had dropped it in his shock but that wasn't important now. He blinked to be sure his mind wasn't playing a trick on him then he opened his mouth and closed it unsure of what to say. Then he slowly sank down to his knees, she began to struggle again as he drew closer. He raised his empty hands as if to show her he meant no harm. She stopped and waited for him to say something.

"A-A-Ahsoka?" He stuttered. She looked at him in confusion

"Do I.....know you...?"She trailed off, Zach must have began muttering her name because she asked again "How do you know my name?" her voice was demanding an answer but her large blue eyes were only curious. He could only stare in shock.

"Ahsoka..." he whispered not believing it but at the same time he knew it was all too true. Even though it had been years he would recognize his own sister anywhere, she still had her large blue eyes and her Togurtan markings that looked similar to his, how could she not realize it?

"Who are you?!" She demanded more forcefully.

"Ahsoka it's me....Zach.." He whispered his last name it felt too strange in his mouth he hadn't said it in so long "Zach....Tano.."He felt like the world might as well have begun spinning backward-but this was impossible as he was on a ship for one matter and for another planets just didn't spin backwards. He leaned over and put his hands on the floor as though he had been winded-he felt like there was no air in his lungs. "I was your.....brother..you were probably too young to remember" He said sadly almost he hung his head as if in shame.

"you're a...bounty hunter?" Ahsoka said slowly. Zach got the feeling she didn't believe him for some reason despite their resemblance.

He nodded remembering everything it flooded back into him as though it had been a day instead of eleven years. Remembering as he watched over Ahsoka one after-noon she was playing with a ball and it rolled away, Zach stood up to get it expecting her to cry like normal babies, but she hadn't been normal exactly he wasn't sure why, he stopped short as it levitated into her hands again. His jaw dropped "Mom! Dad! Ahsoka just made a ball fly!" he had called to his parents he was eight years old then and Ahsoka had only just had her first birthday. The next day his parents got her tested for midi-clorans and she was everything but a Jedi prodigy so the Jedi temple was contacted. Lots of kids went to the temple it was like a friend moving away it was normal in fact that it would happen to little toddlers down the street once in a blue moon, but Ahsoka was so young but his parents didn't stop it or try to keep her for a few more years longer than normal, they were really poor and his dad was working two jobs to feed them all it wasn't their fault but Zach blamed them just the same. He grew rebellious and ran away to be a bounty hunter when he was eighteen even then he was miserable killing for his pay he told himself he would never be weak like his parents he wouldn't have to give things he loved up.  
He used to have a good heart, and he lied to himself it would be easier to kill in cold blood as he went..it never was and now....he realized what he'd been about to do He grabbed his vibroblade again Ahsoka looked at him fearful for a moment and cringed he cut the net off of her and put his weapon back down.

"I....don't want to be a bounty hunter anymore" he said in defeat Ahsoka stood up and stared at him not knowing what to say she was used to spiting curses she had heard from her master at her captors but Zach had let her go. He glared at her for a moment

"GO!" He yelled she flinched and ran down the hall without looking back then he put his head in his hands and wept for all the lives he took before this, for what he almost did, for his own sister not knowing him, for their parents who had such hard lives, and finally for himself and how he could do such things. "Why did I do it in the first place? Why did I? Why am I such a terrible person?" He said softly. Then he threw his fist on the ground the pain was better than waking up to who he really was, because he wasn't a bad person he just did unforgivable things. He began to weep again the only sounds left in the world were his soft cries for redemption at what he had done and the fading sound of Ahsoka's boots hitting the floor as she ran.

* * *

*a Razor Net was a cruel weapon used by bounty hunters to trap and restrain their targets it was made from razor sharp cord and was covered in spiky barbs that inflicted wounds whenever the target moved the painful cutting was meant to keep targets from escaping and to tourtue them

* * *

***plot bomb explodes* _BOOM!!! _Wow that was fun to watch! Oohh it looks like a big puffy mushrom shaped cloud, pretty! Ahh warm fires are niiicee *sets down near the burning town with a marshmellow while citizens run for their lives* I should get poptart and Siri over here they like fire! :^) Marshmellow roasting party! Everyone who revewis is invited!**


	4. Captured

**I'm pretty sure this is one of the darker chapters but tell me what you think of it, personally it's one of my favorites so far, REAL ACTION instead of talking and thinking you know :) **

**Chapter 4 Captured**

Ahsoka ran down the hall not looking back, did she believe what the bounty had said was true? _could _she? _should_ she? _"Ahsoka its..me..Zach...Tano....your brother..you were probably too young to remember..." _She shook her head clear and kept on going _focus Ahsoka_. She paused realizing she should have gone the other way-even if it meant droids and Bane her master was that way and she was lost on this Separatist ship. She sighed and contacted Anakin.

"Master?" She said into the comlink she paused then heard a bit of static and the sound of blaster bolts in the background as her master responded

"Ahsoka? Where are you?! Please tell me Bane's not nearby!" She was confused for a moment wasn't Bane in the hanger with Anakin? if he wasn't..._oh no. _Instantly she became alert and looked about for a moment before replying.

"I thought Bane was in the hanger?"she asked but then decided to assure her master she was fine.

"No he's not here I got separated from the hanger, but I'm fine." Ahsoka heard him sigh with relief over the comlink

"Keep an eye out, Bane ran off for a little bit I was worried he might have...but anyway I'm glad you're safe" Ahsoka felt her skin prickle anxiously Bane was very dangerous she personally knew about his traps. "The mangagaurds are gone I was worried when I didn't see you in the hanger. How did you get separated?" Ahsoka paused for a moment _I'll tell him later I need to sort this out for a few more minutes..was that bounty hunter seriously my brother? _so she decided on

"Oh..uh..My mangagaurds were chasing me away and by the time I defeated them I didn't know where the hanger was I think I _might_ be lost" she admitted with a slightly nervous chuckle even though it wasn't a laughing matter. Anakin was probably thinking about what to do Ahsoka decided when her master didn't answered right away, even from this distance could he sense the lie? It wasn't really a lie though she just didn't tell him everything. Suddenly Ahsoka felt like a slight chill had come over the room her skin prickled and she tensed but it was too late. Ahsoka felt icy metal hands grab her throat she gasped and struggled and more metal arms lifted her into the air she heard a voice like sliding gravel.

"Did someone wander a bit too far from the temple, youngling?" Bane smiled creepily as he stepped out of the shadows Ahsoka kicked out her feet wildly but her two commando droid captors didn't react to it, and she knew they wouldn't unless she actually cut their legs off or did some more serious damage-droids didn't feel pain a disadvantage at the moment for her. Bane just laughed as she struggled and calmly walked up to her. She struggled and then glared at the bounty hunter.

"If you have half a brain cell in that stupid blue head of yours you'll let me go, Bane!" She spat at the bounty hunter. He only laughed a little and continued walking toward the padawan. He gently stroked her check. Ahsoka bared her sharp teeth and jerked her head away from his touch. Then fast as lightning she bit down on his hand. Bane gave a short cry of pain and bit his lip to keep himself from cursing at the child. He wrenched his hand away glaring at her. Ahsoka allowed herself a small smile for her victory. Bane remembered child or not _Jedi _or not Togrutas were descended from predators, he glanced at his hand and could plainly see the little puncture marks and some green Duros blood oozing from the cuts, she would pay for that.

"Why you little-"Bane stopped as he noticed her comlink had started blinking a thought came to him as he remembered how desperate her master had been to save her last time he had the little Jedi girl as his hostage. A slow smile came across his face he snatched her comlink off her arm. "I'd like to have a little discussion with your master if you don't mind, youngling." Bane smiled again "I'm sure he'd do just about anything to make sure you were safe don't you?" Ahsoka stiffened. "Take her to the bridge" he ordered the Commando Droids. they took the protesting padawan away and Bane smiled as he waited in the hall before he turned her comlink on.

* * *

Anakin had taken care of most of the droids and then-he sensed something. Ahsoka, surprise, fear, Bane, his gut twisted as he realized what he was sensing he desperately tried to contact Ahsoka he paused for a moment. Ahsoka didn't respond, Bane did

"Why hello Skywalker. I assume you're looking for that youngling?" Anakin felt a rush of pure anger sweep over him Anakin swore to himself he would kill Bane.

"Where. is. she?" Anakin growled at Bane

"Oh don't worry she is safe for the moment you're in luck today, Skywalker, all I need is to collect the bounty on your not her's actually I don't think there is one on her, pity I could use an excuse to put a blaster bolt through her head" Anakin made a sound that didn't quiet sound very civil to that comment, of human for that matter. Bane quickly changed topics

"So Skywalker give yourself up and I'll let your padawan run off back to your temple all safe and sound then I get paid and everyone wins, Or if you want to be difficult...well let's say that would turn out badly for her." Anakin clenched his teeth together to keep from saying some unpleasant things to Bane then in a defeated sigh asked

"where do I meet you to turn myself in then?" He could almost see Bane grinning at that.

"come to the bridge and I promise the child will be safe"

* * *

Bane clicked the comlink off. he was grateful that he had accidently figured out Skywalker's greatest weakness, and he knew that was what would break Skywalker. Bane remembered the look in his eyes when he threatened the little padawan. He turned to his young hostage

"your master has decided to save you, youngling," She struggled against the commando droids that held her still determined to escape. Bane frowned

"you can't do anything about it, girl, just sit tight and when I release you run along to an escape pod and forget about your master." Ahsoka narrowed her eyes

"Never" Bane reached for a control and shocked her into submission. She screamed pitifully. Bane motioned the commando droids to put her in binders while the young padawan was slightly subdued.

"you won't get away with this Bane!" She screamed he only chuckled

"I already have" Then something that changed everything happened. Something neither bounty hunter nor padawan had expected to happen. Zach walked up behind Bane and gave a solid punch to his head Bane fell back onto the ground stunned. Then he quickly freed his sister and ran before the droids could figure out what had just happened.

"Why?" was the only thing Ahsoka could ask him as they ran.

"Because, I know Bane wouldn't let you live as soon as he got rid of your master you would be next I couldn't let that happen" Of course Ahsoka didn't need Zach to tell her Bane would've killed her..or worse she shuddered. but that still didn't answer her question.

"...I don't know..I'm not cut out for this bounty hunting crap every time I complete a mission I feel so..guiltily. and it never goes away just gets better, so I guess now that I can I want to make up for it even if I can't." He stopped and faced her "I'll help you and your master get out of here it's the least I can do." Ahsoka felt really sorry for him even if she hardly knew her brother.

"you can come with us" she pointed out. Zach was about to reply when Bane caught up to them and Anakin was walking down the hall on the opposite end-only to break into a run as he saw Ahsoka. Bane pulled out a cruel looking vibroblade and walked toward Ahsoka and Zach he was much closer to them then Anakin.

"so that's the way it is? you're going to betray me, Zach?" He pointed the blade at Zach's chest. Zach only held his red gaze evenly as Bane turned to Ahsoka. His eyes flickered to her master running toward them lightsaber out. He kicked Zach in the stomach and held the blade to Ahsoka's neck. Anakin froze just ten feet away. Bane turned to Zach on the floor "I'll kill after the Jedi you waste" he growled. He grabbed Ahsoka's arm and held the blade to it as if demonstrating something to Skywalker. Ahsoka screamed in pain as Bane pressed the blade to her skin drawing blood. Bane was glaring at Skywalker all the while Ahsoka cried for him to stop, but Bane was deaf to her pain he was enjoying the look in Skywalker's eyes her pain was his pain three times over.

"STOP IT!" He yelled and force grabbed the virbroblade away Bane released Ahsoka and grabbed the blade in midair as Anakin pulled it toward himself. Skywalker's eyes went wide with shock as the vibroblade plunged into him.

"MASTER!!!" Ahsoka screamed. Zach stood up as Ahsoka attempted to pull her master's deadweight into an escape pod(they had been next to them the whole time) he helped her

"Ahsoka.....run..don't worry. About.." Anakin tried to say but Ahsoka interrupted him

"I'm not leaving you here to die ,master so forget it!" She said firmly. But then Bane grabbed her and his droids had come to back him up. Ahsoka used some of her remaining strength to force shove Zach and Anakin into the escape pod and launch it away.

**Well that's it for the chapters I've written already, now I've acually got to go and write some more, gee I haven't done that in MONTHS (on this story) lucky I wrote down an outline of the next chapter so I have somthing to go on. **


	5. Seperation

**hmm... there is an unidentified padawan in this chapter I wonder if my characters are crossing over from my stories(the padawan from ForceFail) jk Spring Break is comming soon for me so..that means I can write all day! and update all my stories! Horray! :)**

**Chapter 5 Seperation**

* * *

"No!" Zach screamed as the image of the ship grew smaller and smaller, farther and farther, with his sister along in it, alone, with Bane. He pounded on the viewport in frustration, Anakin deeply unconscious beside him. Zach looked at Anakin Skywalker, with the vibroblade still deep in him. At the moment there was nothing he could do for his sister, he would have to get Anakin to Coruscant or at least his flagship. Zach dozed off...

Zach snapped his eyes open and checked on Anakin, he was still alive that was something. Then he noticed the _Resolute_ pulling the pod in with a tractor beam, Zach hadn't thought about what would happen when he got onto Skywalker's flagship, or how the troops, and other crew members would react to their general hurt, Skywalker's padawan missing and a bounty hunter with Skywalker in the escape pod. Zach quickly hid behind some boxes as the pod landing unsteadily in the hanger, he held his breath as clones yelled for medics and to jump to hyperspace, he heard one of the clones yell for the panic to stop, Zach peeked out from what he could see the clone had blue markings on his helmet, and armor.

"Wait! Where's Ahsoka?" the room got quieter, silent would be inaccurate, but definitely quieter. The clone talked to the admiral of the ship for a while and acted like he didn't like something The ship lurched like it was going into hyperspace, the clones cleared out. Zach stayed inside the escape pod until the hanger was empty. He crept out, and realized in fact it wasn't empty, the last clone standing there was the clone who had spoken up earlier with the blue markings on his armor, his helmet was off, and Zach could see he had a different hairstyle from a few of the other clones, his hair was cut short and dyed blond. Zach froze wondering if the clone knew he was there. The clone turned "I won't turn you in if you tell me what happened." Zach felt a bit of respect for this clone, for knowing he was hiding and being fair instead of just turning him in to Republic authorities, then Zach thought about what the clone had said earlier when he asked where Ahsoka was, Zach guessed he still wanted to know her whereabouts. He wondered breifly if this clone was a friend of Ahsoka's.

"Ok I'll tell you what happened" then Zach explained the last few minutes before Ahsoka had force-shoved him and Anakin into the escape pod, leaving out how he almost killed Ahsoka, and the part about him being her brother, and the part about getting the mission to kill Skywalker. The clone seemed horrified when Zach described how Bane had threatened to kill her, and in general he seemed interested in Ahsoka. Zach finished with how Ahsoka let them escape and staying with Bane, Zach shuddered when he thought about how she was still there. "Ahsoka's still on that ship?! With Bane?! What-" Zach cut him off

"There was nothing I could do, her master was unconscious and she force shoved us into the escape pod." The clone sighed

"I know I know it's just.." he trailed off. Zach paced until he thought of something to say

"So..clone where are we going right now" The clone seemed to hold back obvious anger at the 'clone' comment, but Zach didn't know his name-or nickname would be more accurate. "My name is Rex, Captain of the five-oh-first, and right now we're heading to Coruscant, probably the Jedi temple. They have Jedi healers there" Rex explained.

"Oh..ok when do they expect to go you know, find..Ahsoka" Zach swallowed uncomfortably. Rex seemed hesitant toward the subject

"I don't know" Zach sighed

"That's what I was worried about."

* * *

When they reached Coruscant Anakin was taken to the Halls of Healing. He woke up blinking in the bright lights hours later.

"Wha-What?" Anakin tried to get his bearings confused. Then he realized he was on Coruscant he sat up and instantly felt sick and dizzy.

"Skywalker, relax. You lost a lot of blood and gave everyone a scare, especially poor Obi-wan he's been waiting for you to wake up for hours, and you won't get any better trying to jump around" He obediently laid down again.

"yes master Vokara Che" he muttered then the last things that had happened before he went unconscious came back to him and he bolted upright again.

"Skywalker! Can you not sit still for a single minute?!"

"Bane!" Anakin breathed it all came together now. Master Vokara Che threw her hands up in defeat. She walked over to another Jedi nearby

"Tell master Kenobi Anakin _thinks_ he feels better, and hopefully he will talk some sense into Skywalker!" The padawan nodded and went to fetch Obi-wan. Soon he walked in

"Anakin thank goodness, can you please explain why your troops brought you in with a vibroblade through your stomach, I'm sure there's a story to be told there" Anakin sat up and griped the sleeve of Obi-wan's Jedi robe.

"Obi-wan _do you know where Ahsoka is?"_ Anakin pleaded hoping the last part of what he remembered was a dream or something. Obi-wan looked worried at the comment.

"Anakin...I believe you were the last person to see her, because no one else has" Anakin slumped back muttering

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no! Obi-wan we have to-" He winced in pain and laid down again. "Anakin tell me what happened" Obi-wan look very worried for his former padawan. "Bane. She's still on that ship" Obi-wan seemed to pick up on what he was saying

"What ship?"

"We were, there was a distress signal and we thought we'd check it out it was a trap by Bane, and then Ahsoka got captured..." He struggled to remember "I think there was a second bounty hunter but..." Anakin shook his head. "I think the other bounty hunter betrayed Bane and tried to free Ahsoka" Obi-wan nodded

"Ok so this other bounty hunter was.."

"I don't know he was a Togruta" Obi-wan nodded

"Ok now will you try and rest for the sake of the Force!?" Anakin thought a moment. "Um..First could you send Rex in I need to talk to him for a minute"

"Fine, just try and rest please" Soon Rex arrived.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Rex greeted him

"Yes" Anakin lowered his voice "Do you remember the coordinates of the ship we went to?"

"Yes, sir"

"Take a ship and look around see if Bane's still in the area..and try to find Ahsoka"

"Of course, sir" Rex saluted and walked away toward the hanger to get a ship. Anakin frowned but laid back down like he promised.

"May the Force be with us all right now" he sighed knowing there was nothing he could do to find Ahsoka any sooner. He shuddered to think about what Bane would do, he just hoped Rex got there in time.

* * *

**Ahh Rex's first chapter..posible Rexsokaness later on (as implied by his obvious worry for her) :)**


	6. Lullaby

**I really really meant to update sooner! but anyway here's chapter 6. Sorry I go off rambling with Rex and mandolorians and Mando'a (Mandos RULE!!) I couldn't help it!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, I do not own clone wars, I do not own Mando'a, I do not own _Vode An, _I do own Zach Tano cause I made him up so YOU CAN'T TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME!!! HA!**

**Chapter 6 Lullaby**

Captain Rex put the ship into hyperdrive as soon as he exited Coruscant's atmosphere. He hoped Ahsoka was alright. He thought for a moment about what he knew Bane was capable of and shuddered blocking the thought. Then he heard a noise behind him. He listened for a moment then said.

"Why are you here? What do you care? you saved your own skin I thought that's what you bounty hunters did." Zach stepped out revealing himself.

"Well there's something I didn't tell you..Rex" Zach said in an apologetic tone. "I have a personal reason now" Rex raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What? Got hired to take out your buddy Bane or something?" Rex replied bitterly he didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. Zach stiffened.

"Bane, is holding my sister captive." Zach said stiffly. "I would never consider him an ally, especially at the moment." Rex thought for a moment then it hit him.

"Commander Ahsoka is...your _sister_?!" Zach nodded.

"Yea, and you deserve to know the whole truth I didn't tell you everything on Coruscant" So Zach explained everything to Rex this time he didn't leave out any details. Rex sat back and nodded.

"and you decided not to tell me this before because.....?" Zach leaned back

"I wasn't exactly ready for it to be all over the holonet if you get what I mean." They sat in silence for a few minutes watching the starlight fly past them much as a small child watches the scenery out a car window. Zach began humming a soft tune. Rex didn't acknowledge it or stop him. Zach pulled out a small wind instrument that could, apparently, fit in his pocket. He began playing the tune he had been humming earlier.

"What is that?" Rex asked.

"It's a lullaby" Zach replied his eyes distant. He began playing again and this time Rex listened. It had a soft melody that had no beginning and no end, and had a mysterious feel to it that music in minor keys sometimes had. Rex felt himself drifting off just enough for a light nap and his half-dreams were haunted by the melody, it was dark yet peaceful. Like a blanket of blackness to soften the real world around him. It was a simple melody-at least it seemed that way that repeated in a fashion that after a while it became the ocean waves against the shore, or a rain drop hitting window pane. Rex was roused from his light slumber when Zach stopped playing abruptly.

"What?"

"Our mother taught me that melody when I had to get Ahsoka to sleep when she was little. She put me to sleep with that melody too." His eyes were still distant like he was wrapped up in his memories. Rex thought about if he had ever been taught songs when he was growing up..Well there was one, but it wasn't a peaceful as the one Zach had played. _Vode An_ Rex thought to himself...

_Kote!  
Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an.  
Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an.  
Bal kote, darasuum kote,  
Jorso'ran kando a tome.  
Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an._

Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an.  
Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an.  
Bal...  
Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.  
Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.  
Aruetyc runi solus cet o'r.  
Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.  
Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.  
Aruetyc runi trattok'o.  
Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an!

he laughed to himself what a song to teach children. The translation was:

Glory! One indomitable heart, Brothers all. We, the wrath of Coruscant, Brothers all. And glory, eternal glory, We shall bear its weight together. Forged like the saber in the fires of death, Brothers all. One indomitable heart, Brothers all. We, the wrath of Coruscant, Brothers all. And... Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame. Our vengeance burns brighter still. Every last traitorous soul shall kneel. Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame. Our vengeance burns brighter still. Every last traitorous soul shall fall. Forged like the saber in the fires of death, Brothers all!

A song of death, a song of battle, a song of war, he had been raised under those songs. It was fitting that Ahsoka should be raised on songs of comfort and peace. He thought of her smile he had seen if less and less as the weeks became months she was still a child but the war was making her a solider snatching her childhood away. He had never had a childhood he was born and raised to die that didn't leave much time for games and playful pastimes other children would have. He thought about the translation again, 'Vode' could mean brothers or sisters since in Mando'a there were no words that were gender distinctive_. I guess that would make Ahsoka just as much my sister as she is Zach's and it's my job and right to keep her safe just as much as this bounty hunter even if he does have a good heart. _Rex smiled at the thought. Zach looked over at him curiously.

"I was just thinking about something" he tried to avoid telling Zach.

"Like what?" Darn it, what choice did he have? What harm would it do? None but Rex still liked to keep his thoughts to himself mostly.

"Well I was thinking of a song I used to hear growing up..and..well it's in Mando'a so I was thinking about what it meant." Zach nodded not comprehending anything except that he knew Mando'a was what Mandolorians spoke. Rex explained about Mando'a and the song _Vode An_. Brothers all, sisters all, comrades all. Rex thought of a mandolorian proverb he had once heard a long time ago. _Aliit ori'shya tal'din_

"Family is more than bloodline." Rex said as his mind instantly translated the saying during his explanation of his thoughts. Zach nodded and smiled.

"Bane better watch out Ahsoka's older brothers are coming to get him _bad_." he grinned playfully. The only thing Rex could think of as he saw Zach grin for the first time was that he really was Ahsoka's brother.

"We'll make that scum pay" Rex agreed.

**Well I bet you're wondering where the heck Ahsoka is and what's going on with her cause everyone is so worried and all..but you'll have to wait till the next chapter for that :) oh and if someone gets bord and translates the Mando'a I may or may not have gotten it all it's really really late(or really early I guess) and I needs my sleep. (may also be the reason for the rambling)**


	7. Torture

**So now we finally have some time to catch up to Ahsoka and see where she's been these past few oh two chaptersor somthing. This is realtivly dark for my standers just so you know, but I think it's a cool chapter (well don't take my word for it! I'm the author! Get out there and REVEIW!) We will see no Zach in this chapter (omg this is the first time that's happened! O_o) Don't worry I'm not a very dark person and that may or may not be a good thing when writing like this**

**Chapter 7 Torture**

Ahsoka screamed again, and like the other times Bane only smiled in that creepy way he had.

"W-Why? Why do you do this?" Ahsoka panted her words just above a whisper. Her throat was so dry she was surprised she still could scream and speak at all. Bane hadn't been giving her food or water and the hunger and thirst alone would break her, but nooo Bane couldn't just be satisfied with that alone. She stared at the ground in frustration she felt her eyes prick, but she knew she wouldn't cry she didn't have enough water in her body for her to cry at this point.

"Because I get more enjoyment out of killing you this way." He replied. Bane walked away and Ahsoka collapsed on the ground of her cell. She brought her knees up to her chin and waited for Bane to come back and electrocute her again, or maybe he had gone to get something worse. She didn't cry but she wanted to, even if she could it wouldn't matter at this point. Bane had told her he didn't want any information, he was just doing this for his own sick amusement. She had asked him why earlier and he had only given her two answers so far: Because he enjoyed killing her this way, and it was her fault his target, Anakin, had gotten away so he wasn't getting paid. The one thing Bane loved was credits the only other thing apart from himself that even mattered in his eyes, so he wanted to make sure she suffered. He came back Ahsoka didn't look up at him knowing he was just going to do something terrible and there was nothing she could do so she waited. Bane handed her a glass of water she hesitated thinking for a moment. Then grabbed the glass and drained it Bane just handed her the pitcher after that.

"Okay so when am I going to die?" she said after she was done in heavy sarcasm. Bane didn't speak. "That was poisoned right? I know there's no way you're just going to give me water. Let me guess in an hour I'm going to start dying painfully and slowly." Ahsoka shrugged. "I bet it's better than dying of thirst." Bane smiled.

"Are you sure, youngling?" Ahsoka looked up at Bane, frightened. "I have other business, good night" Almost on cue Ahsoka suddenly felt her limbs get heavier and heavier and felt an unstoppable blanket of darkness sweep over her.

"M-my Master…Will hunt…You down…Bane" She said as the darkness took her.

Bane smiled as the youngling dropped. "I'm sure he will" he said softly. Then he turned to a hologram. "I think I'll talk to my employer for a bit and see if I can get any credits out of this." Bane activated a hologram of Count Dooku.

"I'm very sorry I can't get you a dead Skywalker, but there is something I do have to offer." Bane said.

"Fine, bounty hunter, what do you have for me?" Dooku grumbled.

"Live bait for Skywalker"

"A hostage?"

"Yes." Bane moved the hologram to show the unconscious Ahsoka whom he had just drugged.

Dooku looked thoughtful for a moment. "Is she his padawan? Ventress told me Skywalker had a little youngling around, but-"

"Half the price for the original mission and I'll give you his youngling." Bane said cutting him off. Dooku frowned then thought for a moment.

"Fine, bounty hunter, half the price and not a credit more." Bane smiled happy to get his way, and his credits.

"I'd recommend coming, before the drugs wear off, and before Skywalker or some other blasted Jedi comes looking for her, it's been two days already so they're due to show up any time now." Dooku just nodded and the hologram turned off.

Ahsoka slowly felt things come back to her, at first she thought she was at the temple or something, and then she felt the hard floor beneath her. Then it all came back she kept her eyes closed fearing the new torture Bane would bring. _Just let this end, please just let this end! _She thought to herself. She decided to distract herself since Bane was probably going to electrocute her to wake her, Ahsoka fantasized that she was with her master and they were going to report to the council, then she imagined it was a normal afternoon and she was with Rex and some other clones joking around. She imagined she and Bariss were talking about something meaningless, she imagined the war was over.

"So, you are Skywalker's padawan." Her eyes shot open and she jumped up with more energy than she had showed in the past…three days now. She felt herself involuntarily shake as she pressed herself against the wall of her cell, the bars scraping against her skin. Ahsoka closed her eyes and whimpered clutching the bars harder. Dooku pressed a button and electricity flowed through the bars forcing Ahsoka to let go and scream. Normally she might have responded to that with a 'yea, and what are you going to make of it?' but Bane's torture had left her slightly on edge and less of herself.

"Pity, Ventress had told me you were supposed to be insolent, like your master." Dooku growled. Ahsoka could see Ventress standing just outside the cell, watching. If this had happened a few months ago she would have been reduced to tears and sat down on the ground whishing her master was there. She stood trying not to look Dooku or Ventress in the eye.

"Skywalker's little pet looks lost without her master, don't you think?" Ventress chuckled as she stepped into the cell. "I sense the little girl is afraid of us" She taunted Ahsoka acting like she was talking to Dooku while looking at her. "I bet you wish your master was here don't you, child?" Ventress looked Ahsoka in the eye "Your master's not going to save you this time, and neither will any other Jedi." Ahsoka didn't trust her voice, she was too close to breaking down and crying, she would not cry in front of these Sith, that's what she tried to tell herself at least. Ventress walked away seeming to be satisfied.

"Do you want to die the easy or hard way?" Dooku looked so civil when he said that if Ahsoka hadn't known he was a Sith lord she wouldn't know what to say. She still didn't know what to say. "I'll give you some time to decide." Dooku said he dropped her lightsaber on the floor and opened the cell. Ahsoka was beyond seeing this was a trap, a test. She only saw her weapon and a way out. She grabbed her lightsaber and ran out the cell. She had no idea where the escape pods were and she didn't care, she was going to do some damage to the ship. She ran slicing droids and control panels as she went. After being chased for almost an hour she ducked into a storage closet. Slowly she peeked out to see if she was still being chased by battle droids, she still didn't get why Dooku hadn't chased her or Ventress, they did want her prisoner, right? And how had she gotten here she knew Bane had something to do with it, probably why he drugged her. She looked around and realized she was close to the bridge. Suddenly she was force pushed onto the bridge, Asajj Ventress ignited her lightsaber as Ahsoka scrambled to get up and activate her own lightsaber, and before she could even unclip it from her belt Ventress had her lightsaber next to Ahsoka's throat. Dooku walked up behind Ventress.

"I guess you want the hard way"

**Thank you Siri my dear friend and the other half of this account for being more creative than me with tourture methods, she has offered to help other people out if they need characters to be tortured/killed/whatnot in creative ways(much more creative than this btw, she scares me) and I also thank her for helping me out with decison making in this chapter so here's a shout out to my partner in crime (writing lol) Siri! ;) thanks for all your help!**


	8. Searching

**Hey guys! I'm glad I got this up before Easter otherwise I might not have gotten around to uploading it for a bit longer. Rex acts darker than normal but I thought it would fit the mood and show how he cares about Ahsoka (Zach is starting to supsect something...) I'm glad I got to post ^_^ and I hope you all enjoy it I think I'm getting used to 'dark' stories and I find them exciting so let's take another step into the shaddows for this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8 Searching

"Man I wish we had a Jedi with us" Rex said as he got a good look at Bane's borrowed cruiser.

"Even though I haven't really had a Jedi on my side before, I'll take your word for it." Zach agreed. The situation was bleak, Zach and Rex, a bounty hunter and a clone captain of the Grand Army of the Republic, against a who ship filled with droids and the galaxy's most ruthless bounty hunter, in short it sucked. Zach gave a sideways glance at Rex.

"You're not backing down are you?" Zach's tone was teasing, but the situation wasn't light.

"Never" Rex said.

"Um..How are we going to get on that and then survive long enough to find Ahsoka?" Zach asked pointing out the obvious. Rex shrugged and began landing the ship in the hanger. Seeing Zach's shocked face he laughed a little.

"Spend too much time with Skywalker and you'll find yourself trying anything, especially if it's a crazy suicide mission." Rex joked. They both wanted the mood to be light, they wanted to avoid other topics like how they probably wouldn't make it out, Bane might have already killed Ahsoka, the fact that this was most likely a lost cause. They got out and were surprised that Bane had not already sent droids to kill them.

"Come on, the bridge is this way" Zach explained as he led Rex down hallways and corridors. The ship was very plain, even compared to Republic ships it seemed dead, void of anything except darkness and grey walls. They didn't even see any battle droids which unnerved Rex, they were beyond outnumbered, but still shouldn't some sort of scanner picked them up as they had entered? When they reached the door to the bridge Rex stopped.

"What?" Zach asked giving him a curious look.

"I don't like this, something's up we haven't seen a single battle droid since we arrived on this ship, which means Bane either thinks we're Skywalker or he doesn't care either way: this is a trap." Rex narrowed his eyes and grabbed his blaster. "I trust you, kid, but there's something up here, I'd advise to grab a weapon before we go in there, and" Rex took off his helmet and Zach could see his face was dead serious. "You may not like what we find" Zach could tell Rex was trying to accept that fact as much as Zach was. He nodded solemnly and opened the door to the bridge.

* * *

Bane heard the door open with a quick light movement. He smiled to himself _Skywalker. _He thought. Bane hadn't moved the ship because he still wanted to kill Skywalker and he knew all he'd have to do was wait for him to come looking for his little _padawan_. He whirled around and his smile crumpled into a snarl as he caught sight of that traitor Zach and a Clone he thought he might have recognized from somewhere. Perhaps it was one of Skywalker's clones, _of course _Bane thought _he shouldn't have been able to heal from that wound _that _fast Jedi or not. _

"Bane." Zach said his blue eyes cold as winter. Bane looked at him and thought how he could have not seen the resemblance before, his eyes were ice when he was mad and Ahsoka's were made of blue fire.

"Well, well if it isn't, Zach" Bane snarled "You little traitor, do you think you can come to say you're sorry or something now?" Zach just held Bane's gaze evenly. "Of course you don't I assume you felt guilty and decided to look for that little girl? Or should I say your little _sister_, Zach _Tano_" Bane was so beyond mad he was practically spitting at Zach and Rex. While Bane was yelling at Zach Rex was behind him with his blaster pointed at his head.

"If you want to save your skin you'll tell us what you've done to Ahsoka" Rex growled. Bane laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint you clone, but-"

"I don't have time for your games, bounty hunter!" Rex yelled fingering the trigger on his blaster. Zach took a step back perhaps slightly afraid of Rex.

"I'll tell you the truth then, she's not here." Rex was so shocked he took a step back. "You see my employer wanted Skywalker so I told him I would hand over his padawan for half the price." Bane smiled sadistically "I had fun torturing the fire out of her, but I probably won't compare to what Dooku's gonna do." Rex's eyes widened, then in an instant they narrowed and Bane was on the ground next to the wall rubbing his head where Rex had punched him hard enough to knock an average man out cold. Rex continued punching Bane and kicking him until Zach pulled his arm back as he was about to hit Bane again. Rex wrenched his arm free and lowered his blaster to Bane's head.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you _right now_" Zach felt sure that Rex's Jedi generals had not seen this side of him, despite the situation a thought came to Zach _does Rex love Ahsoka? _Zach didn't have time to dwell on the thought as Bane answered.

"Well if you let me go I'll tell you the coordinates of Dooku's ship I'll lower the price a bit" Bane offered weakly. When Rex narrowed his eyes Bane quickly amended his statement. "I suppose you could also just let me go, I've still got a few more bounty's to collect and Dooku already paid me."

"Fine." Rex glared at Bane as Bane told them a long list of numbers they could enter into a navi computer. Then Bane walked off somewhere as Zach and Rex left the bridge.

* * *

"So that was a dead end." Zach sighed

"I just hope this isn't one as well" Rex shuddered Count Dooku was a Sith lord and the leader of the Separatist movement. Once again they went into hyperspace and once again they left hyperspace and were floating above a small station not near any planet, moon, or star just sitting deep in the outer rim territories against a backdrop of stars.

"Here goes nothing, again" Zach said.

**Life sucks dosen't it? Yep a whole chapter to describe Rex's mental breakdown and how they endded up on a detour to Dooku's ship. But then again I felt it was importat to my character development and it shows hanging out with Anakin can leave anyone with a darkside can't it? ;)**


	9. Comfort

**I think THIS is going to be my favorite chapter-i sure as heck had fun writing it! I updated so soon because it just flowed with the last few chapters so well I couldn't stop writing. Enjoy!**

**Zach: Does anyone notice that you always forget the disclaimers?**

**Zany: Zach! Get out of my Author's note and back into the story!**

**Zach: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! but seriously even though she's forgetful she doesn't own anything.**

**Zany: Zach, NOW!**

**Zach: I'm going I'm going!**

**Zany: If you ever come back I'll let any of my readers glomp you!-Unless I say you can come back to the Author's note!**

**Chapter 9 Comfort**

* * *

Ahsoka didn't have the energy to cry out or the strength to protest as another shock pulsed through her. She closed her eyes, the pain was so much it didn't feel like it was her anymore. It was an odd separated feeling, but one that ended too soon since Dooku didn't want to kill her, yet. Dooku walked away and Ahsoka laid on the hard cold metal floor. She pulled her knees up to her chin and closed her eyes. She was too cold, hungry, thirsty, and hurt to go to sleep. She just lied there hoping some sort of darkness would take her away from the pain. As she very slowly drifted in and out of consciousness she wondered if she really would die here. If this was...the end.

Zach grunted as he hit the hard floor he glanced sideways as Rex was promptly Force pushed in as well. Okay so they had been caught, it wasn't exactly easy to sneak onto a Sith lord's ship. Rex slowly got up

"That did _not_ go as planned." He sighed rubbing his head.

"Well, it could have gone worse" Zach pointed out.

"Please elaborate, how _could_ that have gone_ any_ worse?"

"Well we could have been killed on sight, or he could have just tortured us right then and there with his Sith lightning, or that creepy hairless lady could have-"

"Okay I think I see some of your point." Then Rex saw something in the corner of his eye. A small shape curled at the edge of the cell. Rex quietly motioned Zach over. They got up and walked over.

"Oh," Zach whispered. "Please, no not her, she's too young" Zach felt tears at his eyes. Rex walked over and lifted her head up onto his lap and stroked her check.

"Ahsoka?" He whispered trembling. He took off his glove and felt her skin, it was like ice. Under his helmet tears came to his eyes. He switched off his audio so no one could hear him and cursed Dooku and every other Sith that had ever lived and cursed Bane and all his descendants for twenty generations-since Bane would, most likely not have descendants he then cursed Bane's ancestors for at least ten generations before he felt Ahsoka stir very gently. He switched his audio back on surprised at how soft his voice had suddenly become when he spoke.

"Kid?" She slowly opened her eyes. "Thank the Force" Rex wept as he pulled her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. Rex could feel her bones under her skin, they hadn't been feeding her.

"Rex! I'm so glad you're here!" She cried. "I-I was so scared and I thought I was going to die and-" She broke into sobs again, Rex had never once seen Ahsoka cry and he knew she wouldn't be crying without a reason. Those Seps were going to be so sorry once they got out of there.

"Shhh. Shh." Rex said trying to calm her like a parent would calm a child who had a bad dream. "I promise I won't let them do anything worse while I'm here, okay?" She buried her face in his chest armor.

"Promise?" She asked in a muffled voice.

"Yes." He said quietly. She pulled back and took several shuddering breaths. Then she ran to Zach and hugged him as well, much to his surprise.

"I-I'm glad you came too." She said.

"I told you, it was the least I could do to try and get you and your master out, but I also couldn't just leave you at that _monster's_ mercy." She stared at him for a moment. "and I-I" he stuttered turning his gaze away. "you really scared us for a moment there when we found you" he said softly. "I thought you were dead. I was going to try and tear Dooku apart" Zach was trembling. Ahsoka nodded understanding the words to mean he cared for her and was concerned for her.

"Thank you." She whispered. Ahsoka frowned. "But if your here, then..."

"Yep, we got captured." Zach sighed leaning against the wall of the cell that wasn't wired with electrical things to shock them. Rex and Ahsoka joined him in leaning against said wall, with Ahsoka between them. Rex saw Zach pull out his instrument again(A/N:why he had it on a mission Rex would never know-and none of you will either! :P) and he began playing the tune he had played before. Ahsoka closed her eyes even though it had been eleven years it was still so familiar and calming. For the first time in what felt like an eternity she felt safe and protected; reunited with her brother after eleven years and with Rex's watchful eye over her as she slept and comforting familiar presence in the Force, she leaned against Rex and fell into a sleep as peaceful as the song Zach played. Even though she was still captured by Dooku and the situation should still be hopeless and bleak, she felt comforted and the spark of hope Dooku and Bane believed they had crushed and extinguished was relit and went from a spark to a small, but strong flame of hope. A candle in the darkness because after all aren't the Jedi the hopeful light to look onto in this war? How could others hope if she had lost hope? Well, no need to worry about that now her fire was back and burning up inside her giving her the strength when she needed it.

Rex was surprised when Ahsoka curled up against him but he didn't disturb her when she looked so much more peaceful then when they found her, the only thing that had changed was his and Zach's presence but he knew her hope had been restored, and she was comforted now, Rex drifted off to sleep himself surrendering to Zach's melody. _The kid's a musician not a Bounty Hunter._ Rex thought as he drifted off, he laughed to himself at the notion. At that moment the galaxy felt whole, despite everything it was easy to believe for this moment alone, that something was right and good. Ahsoka muttered something eyes fluttering open for just a moment. Perhaps she had sensed his emotions at the moment.

"The darker it is, the brighter hope's light is" She muttered softly then fell into a deep sleep. She muttered something else before Rex himself drifted off.

* * *

**I think this chapter is really cool and I impressed myself when I read over it! ;) little paraphrased quote from Kingdom Hearts see if you can spot it! Hint: look above-like right above the little line right here separating my author's note from the story. It's right under your nose! The next few days will be very busy for me so you might have to wait a little longer for the next chapter. Sorry for the inconvence!**


	10. Escape or End?

**Okay! The climax appoaches! Will they escape? Live or die? what? I'm very sorry for the looongg wait I had the WORST case of wirters block. ^_^ glad it's gone. And on that note, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 Escape or End?**

Rex opened his eyes to find that Zach had _finally_ dropped off to sleep. Rex smiled, then was hit with the realization that they needed to get out of here. Zach stirred, did the kid even sleep for more than _one_ hour? Rex suddenly doubted it.

"We need to get out of here" Rex whispered. Zach sat up, Ahsoka was stirring too. Before anyone could say anything Dooku was there, Rex's heart sank at the mere sight of him and Ventress behind him grinning creepily. Dooku seemed to make a motion to someone. Dooku smiled behind the ray shield that separated them. Rex grabbed his helmet as he heard a hissing sound and sealed it off before any gas could seep into his helmet. Zach and Ahsoka clasped their hands over their mouths and noses. Rex suddenly regretted his helmet because all he could do was watch now, Zach went out first.

"Zach!" Ahsoka gasped, too late she breathed in the gas. She held her breath trying to escape the effects of the gas for a few more seconds. Rex ran over to her. As she collapsed Rex could only look up and see Dooku glaring at him.

"Do something about the clone will you Ventress?" The last thing Rex saw was her evil creepy grin.

Rex was the last to wake up. They were all hanging in a stasis like state with their arms and legs bound unlike the last cell they were in that let them move freely.

"So glad you could join us, _clone_" Dooku growled. Ahsoka was tugging nervously at one of her binders as she glanced at him. Dooku laughed looking at Rex and Zach.

"Is this the most the Republic could spare for a rescue party?" He laughed for a moment. "Hmm, I wonder who I should kill first." He purred fingering a control panel. "Oh I know," he said with fake realization, "youngest first."

"NO!" Rex and Zach yelled at the same time. "Kill me," Rex said. "please." Dooku laughed.

"There isn't a 'who will die' okay? There's just 'first, second, third" Rex and Zach struggled against their binders glaring daggers at Dooku. "Besides, I think it's more of a punishment for you two to see her die first, since you did come all the way to rescue her don't you think?" They fell silent. Then Ahsoka started screaming. Rex couldn't decide if it hurt more to hold his tongue and stay still while watching or if it hurt more being so _helpless_ and only being _able_ to watch. Rex felt like a part of him was dying, perhaps her master felt similar to this when they got captured during missions, maybe that's why Rex and Ahsoka had seen him do things they both know the Jedi council wouldn't approve of, it was hell.

* * *

All the way back to the inner core on Coruscant Anakin gasped and woke from a dream sitting up right.

"Ahsoka." He whispered.

Somewhere else in the temple or perhaps on a mission Plo Koon felt it too.

After Rex had left Anakin had asked Obi-wan to look for Ahsoka as well. This was the one and only good thing that could possibly come from her being in peril so much that every Jedi who had a bond with her could sense it. This one good thing was that Obi-wan could sense it, but only because he was closer to her location, he didn't know the kid very well but he could still sense this a parsec away. He turned on his hyper drive to the coordinates nearing the direction he could sense her.

* * *

Rex heard himself yelling at Dooku to stop his throat dry for yelling so long now. Dooku did stop, but he was only drawing it out. Ahsoka gasped and went mostly limp her eyes just barely open.

"Now, now if you pass out I won't get as much reaction from you and it wouldn't be as fun." Ventress had joined Dooku and had been pressing the buttons for a while, her tone was like she was scolding a child. Ahsoka glared at Ventress. She shrugged and decided to electrocute Rex for a while, Dooku glanced at her.

"Don't worry I won't kill him before the youngling he's just been getting on my," she turning the knob up increasing the power, "nerves" She turned the power all the way off and sighed deciding to electrocute Ahsoka again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, my sweet" Ventress had activated her lightsabers as soon as she hear his voice.

"Kenobi? I suppose you are also here for the youngling, as you can see the other two have failed." She laughed like a maniac before charging at Obi-wan. They fought and darted around the room with lightning speed, Ventress was thirsty for another Jedi to torture, sure the clone and bounty hunter were fun but it wasn't the same feeling as hearing a being as good and pure as a Jedi scream in pain. Obi-wan darted away still trying to free Ahsoka, Rex, and... there was someone else but Obi-wan was still going to free him and ask questions later. Dooku was standing there with his lightsaber out next to Ahsoka's neck.

"Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka was so relieved to see him, well she would have been more so if Dooku didn't have his lightsaber next to her neck.

"Don't move Kenobi" Dooku commanded. Obi-wan raised his hands slowly then glanced at Rex and Zach who were instantly freed. Rex had his blaster next to Dooku's skull in a second flat Zach had his pointed toward Ventress.

"No count I think you're the one who shouldn't move." Obi-wan smiled good-naturedly like he was having a pleasant conversation with a friend instead of arresting a Sith load. Of course Dooku and Ventress wouldn't go quietly so, Ventress pulled out a small device and when she pressed it the space station shook.

* * *

She and Dooku slipped away in the chaos and Obi-wan Rex Ahsoka, and Zach made their way to Obi-wan's ship. As they speed away from the space station and back to the Republic they had some time to talk.

"Rex what were you doing there?" Obi-wan crossed his arms over his chest determined to get the whole story together since Anakin couldn't report to the council.

"Skywalker sent me, sir"

"And you are...?" Obi-wan turned to Zach.

"M-my name is Zach...." Obi-wan raised an eyebrow "Zach...Tano" Obi-wan looked startled for a moment before regaining his composure.

"What were you doing there then?"

"Well...it's a long story."

"We have a long ride, you all were deep into the outer rim" Obi-wan countered.

"Okay..." Rex relaxed as Zach recounted the whole story over again. Ahsoka was resting, she had eaten a quick meal beforehand and was dozing off on one of the cargo boxes. Obi-wan nodded and asked Rex every so often if one thing or another was really what happened.

"So you're a bounty hunter" Obi-wan smiled. "You don't act like one." Zach looked at his feet. "You have a good heart, I can sense it."

"Thank you, Master Jedi" Zach said quietly. He looked up sheepishly. "Umm are you going to have to arrest me for my crimes against the Republic?" Obi-wan laughed.

"Rescuing General Skywalker's padawan and making sure he got off a bounty hunter's ship alive is hardly what I would call a crime."

"But-"

"And I think it makes up for any other crimes you might have committed"

"Really?" Obi-wan nodded. "Thank you, Master Jedi! But I-I how can I repay you?"

"You don't have to." Obi-wan smiled "Just listen to your heart from now on, you can be a good person and do a lot of good for this galaxy, everyone makes mistakes."

"I don't think everyone's mistakes last for three years and involve killing people"

"But everyone can correct their mistakes." Obi-wan put his hand on Zach's shoulder "Get some rest."

* * *

When they arrived on Coruscant Anakin was _finally_ allowed to get out of bed because after the _longest_ time Master Vokara Che _finally_ got him to rest. Zach had spent the whole trip trying to come up with a way to make it up to the Obi-wan for helping him Rex, and Ahsoka but more importantly helping him get his life back together. Anakin met them in the hanger.

"Ahsoka!" She ran up to her master and they embraced Zach caught Anakin grimace for a moment because of his wound, but it was happy scene. Obi-wan, Anakin, and his younger sister Ahsoka stood. Obi-wan talked to Anakin for a while. Rex and Zach talked too.

"Rex, I-"

"Don't, I'm just glad you were there to help me." He took his helmet off and smiled. "You did good kid." Anakin and Obi-wan were looking at him expectantly, he realized this was time for goodbye.

"If you need me, I'll be happy to serve the Republic anytime." Zach smiled at the Jedi and saluted. They saluted back.

"What are you going to do in the meantime?" Ahsoka asked.

"I've decided I like music more than bounties." With a final wave Zach stepped onto the speeder and took off into Coruscant's sunset.

* * *

Zach had found a ledge with a good view of the Temple, there was no way this all had happened by chance. Impossible to believe that it had all been Just a mission...right? No, he was changed forever his heart had changed. What had it been, destiny? fate? No, it was the Force. With that thought he turned his gaze back to the Jedi temple and began a tune, different than any he had played before. He played the first notes slowly then found he knew the melody, it sang within him. His song carried over on the breeze to the temple. Ahsoka leaned over the balcony and smiled as she caught the first few notes.

"May the Force be with you, Zach" She whispered.

**THE END.**

**You can go on YouTube and find a starwars song called 'May The Force Be With You" its from the sound track, and yes that's what I wanted Zach to play at the end of the story.**

**Notes: Vokara Che is really the Jedi healer in the halls of healing-source 'Wild Space'/I referenced a few episodes throughout very obviously Cargo of Doom, and in chapter 3 I also made it clear this happens after Brain Invaders but since it was mind boggling to have a good bounty hunter this is before Bounty Hunters (episode)/I may use Zach again or I may not it depends largly on the stories I will write and everyone's reaction to him, he may be a main character again or he may just pop in to say hello. **

**May The Force Be With You!-Zany**

**LINK Zach's not an ocristra so I found it for piano-a short verison all I need is the main melody**

.com/watch?v=S8ZqddaEHyE


End file.
